Raped By Demons
by Princess-of-Your-Doom95
Summary: A song-fic I wrote because I was bored. Today is a holiday in Hell, join in the fun! Damien will lead us through the celebration! Rated T for South Parkness and cursing. I own nothing. There is also no real rape, that's just the name of the song I used.


**I was so bored, and I finished all my Web Design assignments early. So I was going through my email and discovered the lyrics to a song I had found and thought was cool. So this song-fic was born. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Damien, or any other South park characters. South Park is not mine. I do not own Raped By Demons, which belongs to Cranium. I make no money off of this; it was made as entertainment for the masses.**

**Also I want to note that if you have any problems with the song I chose, I really don't want to hear about it. I am not trying to offend anyone or their religion. I liked the song, it sounds like something they would play in Hell, and I was bored. That's it, this is not an attempt to belittle or bash anyone. So yeah, not trying to sound bitchy or anything, but I don't want to get any comments claiming I'm a hater or something, because I'm not. Ok, I'm done now. Let's get this fanfic started.**

* * *

Damien Thorn was awoken from his dreamless slumber by a series of shouts and cheers coming from outside his window. Groaning, the Antichrist threw back the covers and rose from his bed. He stretched backwards and popped his back before deciding to see what the noise was. Crossing the room and approaching the window, Damien peered at the ground below him to see that practically everybody in the fiery realm of Hell was in his yard.

Just as he was about to lose his temper and bring chaos down upon their heads for abandoning their punishments, Damien saw the calendar that was nailed to the wall beside the door of his chambers. The date circled was September 27.

Damien began to laugh, how foolish he was to forget such a day. Today was a holiday; perhaps one of the very few holidays ever celebrated in Hell, today was the day that everyone in Hell paraded around singing the national anthem.

"My lord," a young maid said quietly as she approached the open bedroom door of the Antichrist's room. "Your father has commanded for me to give you a message. He says that he can't be bothered to lead the parade this year, and that he wants you to do it. It will bring you experience as a future leader."

Damien examined the maid carefully, she was terrified of him but that was natural here. Especially since his temper surpassed his own father's. The girl looked no older than seventeen. "Tell me; what is your name, my dear?" Damien asked in a voice that sounded sweeter than honey and smoother than silk.

The girl trembled as Damien got closer to her. "It is Ashley, my lord." She whispered in fear as he reached out and messed with a lock of her blonde hair. She watched him with frightened blue eyes as she wondered what would happen to her.

"It is such a pity to die so young. You were seventeen, were you not?" Damien asked with a slight purr as he relished in the girl's fear.

"Y-yes sir, I was." Ashley answered shakily.

"And what was the sin that cast such a pretty maiden such into my father's domain?" Damien asked as he leaned closer to the blonde's ear. The girl gave a slight gasp and shudders ran through her body.

"It was…it...was," Ashley gasped as she felt the heat from the powerful teenager that was touching her. "It was lust, my lord."

Damien nodded and backed away, giving a low bow to the maid, he looked at her with a smirk. "I thank you for the message, please go and join the celebration. I shall be down shortly." He said kindly. The girl nodded and fled from the room. Damien laughed cruelly; fear was the one pleasure he had in the realm his father ruled.

Feeling lazy, Damien Thorn snapped his fingers and was automatically dressed in his normal fashion of dark blue jeans and black t-shirt. His hair was still messy, but the Antichrist didn't really give a damn. Snapping his fingers once again, Damien transported to the main doors of his castle.

"Damien," a voice called out from behind him. Turning, Damien saw that it was his father. "I'm glad you're leading the parade this year, I need a break. You understand, right?" Satan said as he held up the first five seasons of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

"Of course, father. I am honored for the opportunity." Damien said through gritted teeth. To be honest, Damien didn't care what his father did; he was weak in the eyes of the Antichrist. Once Satan had turned to the company of other men, Damien had lost respect for the giant red half goat being.

Not wanting to dawdle anymore in the company of his father, Damien threw open the doors to the castle. There was a crunch and Damien Thorn looked behind the door to see some pathetic soul had been crushed between the wall and the door. Damien laughed evilly and the rest of the crowd cheered.

"Strike up the band!" Damien shouted. The souls cheered again and the sounds of guitars and drums filled the air. Damien began walking towards the gates leading into the rest of Hell, and slowly one by one, each of the souls began to follow. Damien looked around and saw the symbols of the holiday were scattered all around.

Then the crowd began to chant and sing along to the music as they marched through Hell.

_~Jesus Christ-son of a whore. Nailed on the cross, but you'll suffer more~ _

Damien laughed as he turned and saw that some of the souls in the crowd were now carrying a crucifix with his opposite nailed to it. The little stuffed dolls had fake, or perhaps real, blood splattered all over the white robes of Christ.

Damien shouted out his part with a strong loud voice. "_Christianity-a false belief! No heaven above just hell beneath_!" The crowd cheered and shouted, some patted Damien on the back as they all continued marching towards the spot where the celebration always took place.

~_Lucifer the glorious king. Ruling forever in fire and blood. Satan!-his glory we sing. Roaring in hate as he's raping your god!~_

Damien growled angrily at this line, his father deserved no glory, not anymore. The Antichrist knew that the song meant no harm, but it still angered him. Then he became distracted from his thoughts as a fight seemed to break out in the crowd. A fight which resulted in someone being pushed into Damien, said Antichrist caught the person and saw none other than the maid from earlier. Ashley blushed and pushed away from him, disappearing further into the crowd.

~_Jesus is raped by the forces of Satan! Dressed up in leather and spikes and chains! Even Satan plays speed metal! Evil riffs in the fires of hell_!~

Damien watched the girl and realized that the crowd was trying to urge him forward to continue with the parade. Damien gave an evil grin and sang his next part of the anthem. "_Diabolical drums, the troops on the march. Attack from below with bombing bass. Chainsaw guitars, evil metal. Malicious vocals, the voice of hell_!"

A pure voice sang out from the crowd, hidden from Damien's view by the series of bodies surrounding him. "_Crushing the skies-with a mighty sound. Evil noise in the universe!"_

The crowd gave a sound of approval and continued on to the next verse.

~_Raped by demons-dressed in leather. Satanic art, eternal curse. Once again-we take the stage. Music from hell kills the Christian scum. Releasing the power-unholy rage. We cut you down as you try to run!~_

Damien watched in interest as a few of the younger souls chased each other, some yielding swords and other sharp weapons as they chased their friends. A few of the souls were unfortunate enough to be cut down by their friends. When this happened, the souls only laughed and put themselves back together again.

_~Jesus is raped by the forces of Satan. Dressed up in leather and spikes and chains. Even Satan plays speed metal. Evil riffs in the fires of hell.~_

"_Diabolical drums, the troops on the march. Attack from below with bombing bass. Chainsaw guitars, evil metal. Malicious vocals, the voice of hell!" _Damien sang out with pride.

The crowd had finally made it to the spot where the rest of the celebration would happen. A giant bonfire was lit in the middle of the giant dirt area. The band had moved to a set of random rocks. Souls found a partner and began dancing circles around the fire. Damien grabbed a random girl and spun her around.

Damien noticed that Ashley had been grabbed by the crowd and tossed up onto the rocks with the band. She terrified and Damien couldn't help himself as he dropped the girl he was dancing with and jumped onto the rocks, landing next to the blonde.

"_Raped by demons-you try to resist!" _Damien sang out as he grabbed Ashley and began dancing with her, a challenging grin on his face.

Ashley saw the challenge in his grin and gave a smirk. "_Raped by demons-noise in your ears!" _She sang out in the same pure voice from earlier.

"_Raped by demons-fucked with a spiked fist!" _The Antichrist purred as he got really close to Ashley in hopes to freak her out like he had earlier.

"_Raped by demons-impaled on a spear!" _Ashley purred as she circled around Damien, her hands trailing across his shoulders.

Damien looked at the maiden in surprise. She had been so terrified of his actions this morning, and yet she returned his advances? If this girl wanted a competition, Damien was more than happy to give her one. "_Raped by demons-dressed in leather!"_

"_Raped by demons-bitches of Christ!" _Ashley practically shouted at the teenager.

"_Raped by demons-Armageddon!" _Damien challenged as he jumped around wildly before grabbing Ashley and spinning her around.

Ashley fell against Damien's chest and stared up into his eyes. _"Raped by demons-and antichrist!"_ She sang quietly before blushing and turning away. She tried to push Damien away, but he held onto her tightly, spinning her around again. They fell from the edge of the rock they had been dancing on.

~_Jesus is raped by the forces of Satan. Dressed up in leather and spikes and chains. Even Satan plays speed metal. Evil riffs in the fires of hell. ~_

Damien sang his final part with pride as he and Ashley continued dancing around the bonfire with the rest of the souls. _"Diabolical drums, the troops on the march. Attack from below with bombing bass. Chainsaw guitars, evil metal. Malicious vocals, the voice of hell!"_

The music stopped, the last notes still standing in the air. Everyone was grinning and laughing, some just now noticed that the sun was hanging low in the sky; signs of night were approaching fast. Damien and Ashley fell to the ground in a heap, both gasping for breath. Ashley smiled at Damien, who smiled back at her.

"Best holiday ever," Damien said finally as he stared into the heart of the bonfire.

* * *

**So that was my boredom relieving song-fic, I thought it came out pretty well. Of course, I can imagine it being a lot better if I was artistic enough to make a small cartoon of it. Shame I don't know the creators of South Park, I would beg them to make this. :D**

**I hope I didn't make Damien too OOC, I think I made Satan perfectly in character. But if I didn't, feel free to let me know.**

**Oh and Ashley belongs to me…mainly because she is me. I had no creativity to make a new character, didn't want my OC Alex to be in Hell, so I put myself in there. Yep, that's what happened.**

**Well I have things to do, a first play rehearsal tomorrow to get pumped for. It's not every day you get the female lead. I am now Juliet, zombie hunter, in the production of Zombeo and Juliet. Ok, done bragging. So I will say goodbye, and do my thing.**

**Oh and please don't forget to leave me a review. That would make my day a million times better! If you won't do it for me, do it for my poor fluffy white cat, Kiki, who is staying overnight at the vet again. :( **


End file.
